Edgewater Falls Wikia:Image and Video Guidelines
Welcome to the Edgewater Falls Wikia's Image Guidelines. Please refer to the Edgewater Falls Wikia Guidelines for more information. Introduction This page will answer many of your questions pertaining to images and videos on this wikia. If you can not find your answer please ask an administrator. Images Uploading images Format advice We tend to use the png format for images because jpg images tend to be low quality and grainy when resized. Please try to upload images with the png file extension. If you upload a jpg it must at least be HD 720p. When deciding on what to name a screenshot, use the following naming convention: S#e# lowercase description of image goes here.png We like to try to keep this as consistent as possible. For images that are not screenshots, try to name it as appropriately as possible. Do not use nonsensical/non-descriptive names for images. Image information When you upload an image on this wiki, please provide the necessary information on the file's page by creating different section, such as: *'Summary:' this is an optional field where one can provide information on the image and the meaning or purpose for it. *'Source:' this information is important and helpful, so specify where the file comes from. For example, the volume/chapter if a manga picture, the episode if an anime screenshot or the sites if you took it from internet. *'Categorization:' after you upload a file, add the categories by the button at the bottom; creating a section for it isn't necessary. If you don't know which category is right for the image, try to use other similar images as a guide. Acceptable and unacceptable images Acceptable *Screenshots of a single frame from the show and panoramic images. *Animated gifs from official art sources or gifs that demonstrate what still images alone cannot do. Gifs that have been approved by an administrator . *Fanart showing a single symbol used with the consent of the original maker, used where the show or a press release could not provide a decent enough image. *File extensions: .JPG, .GIF, .PNG this is standard requirement for the wikia and many file extension types (such as .BMP) are not uploadable. Unacceptable *Fanart of any form - from fan color images to full character depictions, though there is one exception (see "Acceptable"). *Very low quality images, such as pictures of a TV instead of a screenshot or blurry images in general. *Doctored images of any form. *Duplicate images. Duplicate images will deleted so the wiki doesn't end up cluttered with multiples of the same picture. First check to see if the image you want to upload isn't already in the appropriate gallery. For screenshots it's recommended you check the episode's gallery first. *Images unrelated to this wiki. We're not an image hosting site like Flickr, which exists for this purpose. *Animated gifs that are unnecessary and superfluous. Most gifs are made by users on social media sites (such as tumblr) and may find taking them, especially without credit, as disagreeable. *Watermarked images - These are claimed by an owner as their property and they may be offended if the image was taken without permission. **Note: TV, DVD and sub watermarks are excepted from this rule. However, no image taken from Youtube may be used. *Both porn and nudity. Procedure for infobox image replacements Use Infobox Image Replacements to suggest replacements after reading the following instructions. #The proposer posts their suggestion(s) in a new thread on this forum board. :*Title the thread the same name as the page you propose to change. :*Create a header3 that links to the page you propose to change (e.g., Can You Keep A Secret ) :*Create a gallery using this code as an example: ::: :::whatever_the_current_image_is.png|Current image :::whatever_image_you_propose_to_replace_it.png|Proposal #1 ::: 2. Vote by replying to the thread and specifying which image you prefer. Leave your signature using four tildes (~~~~) to differentiate from regular comments. Only one vote per user. To change your vote, strikeout your old reply and create a new one. 3. The image with most votes will become the article's new infobox image. Ties go to the current image. 4. Voting lasts for 1 weeks from initial proposal. Rules #The proposed image must be of the character/item/location. #The proposed image must be high def. #The proposed image must accurately define the character/item/location's traits. #The proposed image must not be fan made. #The proposed image must not be edited (exception: resizing of image). #The proposed image must not have a watermark. #Uncropped images are preffered. Videos Videos on this Wiki are limited to certain areas. The list of promotional trailers, music pages, and episode galleries. The kinds of video allowed are also limited. See the following: *Videos must be related to the show. *Legal. *Officially released preview clips of episodes. *Commercials or promotional material. They cannot be: *Fan videos. *Fan speculation/theories. *Full episodes and shorts. Category:Guidelines